Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heart valve prostheses, preferably to aortic valve prostheses. More specifically, the invention relates to heart valve prostheses that can be implanted percutaneously by means of a catheter from a remote location without opening the chest cavity.
Related Art
Heart valve surgery is used to repair or replace diseased heart valves. Valve surgery is an open-heart procedure conducted under general anesthesia. An incision is made through the patient's sternum (sternotomy), and the patient's heart is stopped while blood flow is rerouted through a heart-lung bypass machine.
Valve replacement may be indicated when there is a narrowing of the native heart valve, commonly referred to as stenosis, or when the native valve leaks or regurgitates. When replacing the valve, the native valve is excised and replaced with either a biologic or a mechanical valve. Mechanical valves require lifelong anticoagulant medication to prevent clot formation around the valve, which can lead to thromboembolic complications and catastrophic valve failure. Biologic tissue valves typically do not require such medication. Tissue valves can be obtained from cadavers (homografts) or can be from pigs (porcine valve) and cows (bovine pericardial valves). Recently equine pericardium has also been used for making valves. These valves are designed to be attached to the patient using a standard surgical technique.
Valve replacement surgery is a highly invasive operation with significant concomitant risk. Risks include bleeding, infection, stroke, heart attack, arrhythmia, renal failure, and adverse reactions to the anesthesia medications, as well as sudden death. Two to five percent of patients die during surgery.
Post-surgery, patients temporarily may be confused due to emboli and other factors associated with the heart-lung machine. The first two to three days following surgery are spent in an intensive care unit where heart functions can be closely monitored. The average hospital stay is between one and two weeks, with several more weeks to months required for complete recovery.
In recent years, advancements in minimally invasive, endoaortic, surgery interventional cardiology, and intervention radiology have encouraged some investigators to pursue percutaneous replacement of the aortic heart valve. Percutaneous Valve Technologies (“PVT”) of Fort Lee, N.J., has developed a balloon-expandable stent integrated with a bioprosthetic valve, which is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,552, 5,840,081, 6,168,614, and 6,582,462 to Anderson et al. The stent/valve device is deployed across the native diseased valve to permanently hold the valve open, thereby alleviating a need to excise the native valve and to position the bioprosthetic valve in place of the native valve. PVT's device is designed for delivery in a cardiac catheterization laboratory under local anesthesia using fluoroscopic guidance, thereby avoiding general anesthesia and open-heart surgery. The device was first implanted in a patient in April of 2002.
PVT's device suffers from several drawbacks. Deployment of PVT's stent has several drawbacks, including that there is very little control over its deployment. This lack of control can endanger the coronary ostea above the aortic valve and the anterior leaflet of the mitral valve below the aortic valve.
Another drawback of the PVT device is its relatively large cross-sectional delivery profile. This is largely due to fabricating the tri-leaflet pericardial valve inside a robust stainless steel stent. Considering they have to be durable, the materials for the valve and the stent are very bulky, thus increasing the profile of the device. The PVT system's stent/valve combination is mounted onto a delivery balloon, making retrograde delivery through the aorta challenging. An antegrade transseptal approach may therefore be needed, requiring puncture of the septum and routing through the mitral valve, which significantly increases complexity and risk of the procedure. Very few cardiologists are currently trained in performing a transseptal puncture, which is a challenging procedure by itself.
Another drawback of the PVT device is its lack of fixation provision. It in effect uses its radial force to hold the stent in the desired position. For this to work, sufficient dilatation of the valve area has to be achieved; but this amount of dilation can cause damage to the annulus. Also, due to its inability to have an active fixation mechanism, the PVT device cannot be used to treat aortic regurgitation.
Another drawback to this system is that it does not address the leakage of blood around the implant, after its implantation.
Other prior art replacement heart valves use self-expanding stents that incorporate a valve. One such device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,406 to Seguin et al. and assigned to and made by CoreValve SA. In the endovascular aortic valve replacement procedure, accurate placement of aortic valves relative to coronary ostia and the mitral valve is critical. Standard self-expanding systems have very poor accuracy in deployment, however. Often the proximal end of the stent is not released from the delivery system until accurate placement is verified by fluoroscopy and the stent typically jumps once released. It is therefore often impossible to know where the ends of the stent will be with respect to the native valve, the coronary ostia, and the mitral valve. The anchoring mechanism is not actively provided (that is, there is no method of fixation other than the use of radial force and barbs that project into the surrounding tissue and not used as positioning marker (that is, markers seen under fluoroscopy to determine the position of the device).
A simple barb as used in the CoreValve device relies mainly on friction for holding the position.
Another drawback of prior art self-expanding replacement heart valve systems is their lack of radial strength. In order for self-expanding systems to be easily delivered through a delivery sheath, the metal needs to flex and bend inside the delivery catheter without being plastically deformed. In arterial stents, this is not a challenge, and there are many commercial arterial stent systems that apply adequate radial force against the vessel wall and yet can collapse to a small enough of a diameter to fit inside a delivery catheter without plastically deforming. However, when the stent has a valve fastened inside it, as is the case in aortic valve replacement, the anchoring of the stent to vessel walls is significantly challenged during diastole. The force required to hold back arterial pressure and prevent blood from going back inside the ventricle during diastole will be directly transferred to the stent/vessel wall interface. Therefore the amount of radial force required to keep the self expanding stent/valve in contact with the vessel wall and prevent it from sliding will be much higher than in stents that do not have valves inside of them. Moreover, a self-expanding stent without sufficient radial force will end up dilating and contracting with each heartbeat, thereby distorting the valve, affecting its function and resulting in dynamic repositioning of the stent during delivery. Stent foreshortening or migration during expansion may lead to improper alignment.
Additionally, the stent disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,916 to Garrison simply crushes the native valve leaflets against the heart wall and does not engage the leaflets in a manner that would provide positive registration of the device relative to the native position of the valve. This increases an immediate risk of blocking the coronary ostia, as well as a longer-term risk of migration of the device post-implantation. Further still, the stent comprises openings or gaps in which the replacement valve is seated post-delivery. Tissue may protrude through these gaps, thereby increasing a risk of improper seating of the valve within the stent.
In view of drawbacks associated with previously known techniques for endovascularly replacing a heart valve, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus that overcome those drawbacks.
Sadra et al. (U.S. published application No. 20050137701) describes a mechanism for anchoring a heart valve, the anchoring mechanism having an actuation system operated remotely. This mechanism addresses the fixation issue; however, considering the irregular shape of the aortic annulus there is a real potential for deforming the prosthetic valve annulus; this may require additional balloon angioplasty to give it its final shape, and also make the new valve more prone to fatigue and fracture. Moreover if full expansion of the stent is prone to deformation, the leaflet coaptation of the valve will be jeopardized.
Sadra et al. (U.S. published application No. 20050137691) describes a system with two pieces, a valve piece and an anchor piece. The valve piece connects to the anchor piece in such a fashion that it will reduce the effective valve area considerably. Valve area, i.e., the inner diameter of the channel after the valve leaflets open, is of prime importance when considering an aortic valve replacement in a stenotic valve. Garrison's valve is also implanted in the inner portion of the stent, compromising the effective valve outflow area. Sadra et al.'s and Garrison's valves overlook this very critically important requirement.
The technologies described above and other technologies (for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,028 to Colon et al.; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0014104, U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0109924, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0251251, U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0203616, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,481 to Cribier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,469 to Frey; U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,123 to Kazatchkov et al.; Germany Patent No. DE 3,128,704 A1 to Kuepper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,237 to Mon et al.; U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0182483 to Osbourne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,391 to Romanoff; U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0203618 to Sharkcawy et al.; U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0052802 to Sterman et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,952; and 5,876,437 to Vanney et al.) also use various biological, or other synthetic materials for fabrication of the prosthetic valve. The duration of function and physical deterioration of these new valves have not been addressed. Their changeability has not been addressed, in the percutaneous situation.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.